Spider with Wings
by Icewarriorx
Summary: Vash finally snaps after seeing a brutal human act*one shot*


Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun, would love to own it, but I don't

Warnings: um…death, guess some spoilers about Wolfwood

Summary: Vash finally snaps due to a character's death

A/N: ummm first Trigun fic, please be kind and I hope you enjoy

Spider with Wings

            Icy eyes surveyed the desert from under a crop of light blonde hair. Sand whipped by in tiny tornadoes attacking the eyes and flesh of the traveler, leaving tiny red patches along the skin. None of this however bothered Knives as he trudged along the sand dunes. He barely felt the tiny stings left behind by the wandering particles; it was all irrelevant. Nothing mattered now because he had what he'd always wanted, the object of 120 years of search, his brother.

            Vash.

             His twin had finally come to realize the misery and disease that was humanity; he had finally taken his rightful place at his brother's side. The interesting part was that it hadn't been his planning that finally showed his brother the truth. It hadn't been the countless deaths, the betrayal and death of Vash's priest companion; no it was all thanks to _that_ woman. Knives laughed-no not that woman, not exactly her anyway, she was dead and Knives had killed her long ago. No the Rem that had died was her clone, engineered from a piece of hair that he found on one of his old jumpsuits and plant DNA. She was meant to bring Vash back home and back to Knives, and, despite her betrayal, she had.

            Knives glanced back behind to see his twin following steadily behind him; it wouldn't be long until they had to travel through the next city full of spiders. Knives shivered at the thought, he hated humans they disgusted him, he glanced back again at his twin. Vash looked straight ahead his once warm green eyes were harsh and almost never softened. A single word escaped his lips, so silent that it was almost swept away by the winds, sand and endless desert.

            " Rem"

            Rem glanced up brown eyes scanning the crowd for the source of her name.

            " Rem!" her name came again this time screamed from amidst the crowd. Her brown eyes connected with a familiar pair of grass green.

            " Vash" she smiled despite her situation, his name always seemed to put her in a good mood. Her brown eyes closed as the wind blew her black-blue hair, suddenly thankful that Knives made her braid it. Rem sighed; he had ordered her to wear her hair up in some way so that she didn't look like 'that woman'. She was also trained to kill, though Knives still made her memorize songs and pointless philosophies. She knew she wasn't human and she knew she wasn't like Knives; instead he had always called her his spider with wings. Her mission was simple-bring back Vash the Stampede by threatening him. Knives knew that nothing would sway his brother as much as having Rem, his Rem; disobey all her beliefs by drawing a gun on him. Yeah that was her mission, but after she met Vash despite all her training and education, she couldn't bring herself to break the outlaw.

            Rem bit her lip as she felt the gun pushed against the back of her head, she was going to die. She was going to be executed because these insects thought she was thief. Rem mentally snorted, she'd never stolen anything in her short lifetime; the only reason they were blaming her was because she was new in their town and therefore guilty-stupid humans. Rem took one last look at Vash, who was being restrained by several policemen and the two insurance girls, and closed her eyes.

            Vash struggled, didn't they understand, this was Rem; he knew it wasn't his Rem exactly, but she was Rem and these people were going to kill her. Vash watched as she closed her eyes and looked on in terror as the gunman pulled the trigger. Rem's eyes flew open filled with terror, anger, and fear; the force of the bullet pitched her forward and her petite body fell into the dust and sand. Blood pooled and began to congeal at the back of her head, running off into the sand and staining it red. 

            A scream tore it's way out of Vash's throat, he began struggling harder-Rem, he had to get to Rem. He'd watched her die before, but he hadn't actually seen her die, he hadn't seen the terror in her eyes or the silent scream. Vash watched in horror and disgust as her killer carelessly kicked her body and rolled it over, her eyes stared in terror forever unblinking at the twin suns of Gunsmoke. 

            " Take that ya no good thief," he laughed spitting on her body, the crowd jeered with him. Vash broke free hitting both of the insurance girls and the policemen viciously with his gun. Tears were streaming down his face, but he felt a new emotion, hot and burning like fire at his heart: hatred. The killer prepared to spit again, but stopped once he felt something cold pressed against his temple, dropping his gun in shock.

            " Spit on her again…" Vash pushed his gun harder into the man's temple to emphasize his point.

            " She was a dirty thief, why do ya care?"

            " She was innocent! You never even had a trial you disgusting" Vash stopped completely at a loss for words, he couldn't think, he couldn't breathe, fire filled and consumed him. The crowd behind him was silent.

            " Insect" he hissed the word

            " What did you just call me?! Who do ya think you are?!"

            " My name is Vash the Stampede, you took something very important from me allow me to return the favor" Vash squeezed the trigger sending the man dead into the dust. The crowd broke out into wild screams; Vash watched them disgusted and began firing. They had watched an innocent woman die without caring, they had watched Rem be taken from him without moving; they deserved to share her pain. Vash listened with deafened ears to the pleas of mercy from the crowd; they deserved none and would get none. Soon bodies began dropping into the dust, blood tainted the sand and Vash kept shooting until the crowd was either dead or had fled- the two insurance girls had run but not before Vash had shot Meryl painfully in the leg. Vash sat alone in the red dust holding Rem's body, tears streaming down his face. 

            Days passed, the smell of rotting bodies, death and decay filled the air, but still Vash hadn't moved. He sat there holding her body, his tears gone, talking to her.

            " They took you away Rem, they didn't care. You told me no one has the right to take a life, but they took hers…yours and they didn't even care. They didn't care Rem, they were nice people when we came here-all of them, but once something was stolen…" Vash broke off into another set of sobs. He thought he understood humans, thought they were all good like Rem, but then they took her away.

            " Vash" the outlaw didn't move, he knew that voice.

            " Vash"

            " Bring her back Knives, I know you made her now bring her back! Bring her back…they took her bring her back" Vash continued sobbing into Rem's bloody hair. His twin knelt beside him, his voice taking on the soft tone reserved only for Vash.

            " Vashu I can't, she's dead those filthy spiders killed her I can't bring her back but…" Vash looked up eyes hopeful as Knives pulled a piece of her hair from her head and gathered some of her blood. He rose and began walking away into the desert. He glanced back at his twin a tiny smile gracing his features.

            " Vash?"

            " Vash?" the spiky haired former outlaw glanced behind him.

            " Vash wait up!" Vash paused his green eyes taking on a softer look as he watched the seemingly eight-year-old girl struggle up the sand dunes, her dark pigtails flying behind her. He waited till she reached him and then picked her up. Knives paused and turned around.

            " Hurry up you two," the girl giggled in Vash's arms as he began walking again.

            " How long till we get there?"

            " I don't know, couple years maybe"

            " We'd get there faster if you two would move faster" Knives stopped suddenly, below him was a settlement of humans.

            " Vash" Vash nodded and put the girl down

            " Stay here" she nodded and moved over to Knives, he looked down at her absentmindedly

            " Knives?"

            " Hm?"

            " Remember you promised? You said that if I was good I could have it back" The lighter twin grunted and pulled something out of his suit handing it to the girl who then put it in her coat. He and Vash then moved down the hill and closer to the settlement. The girl sat alone and slightly bored until a boy about her age approached her. He looked at her funny and then stuck out his hand.

            " Hi I'm Tai, what's your name?"

            " Rem"

            " I haven't seen you here before…are you new?" Rem gave him a sideways glance and a half smile

            " I'm just passing through on my way home." Rem turned back toward the settlement content to simply stare into space, as she watched two huge orbs of glowing energy began to engulf the town. Tai turned towards her a look of wonder mixed with fear on his face.

            " Whoa what's that?" Rem just kept staring and pulled something out of her coat

            " The way home" Tai stood directly in front Rem still mesmerized by the sight in front of him

            " Where's home?" he asked jokingly, he never got an answer as his body suddenly pitched forward rolling down the hill. Rem stood her gun still pointed at an invisible target; barrel smoking, a cruel smile on her features. Cruelly she answered the boy's last question.

            " Eden"

well there you go my first Trigun fic, please review- it let's me know if anyone actually read my fic and it helps me w/ future fics. About the cloning thing, I don't think you can actually clone a person without their blood, but I figured w/ the amount of hair Rem had she probably shed some at some point-so yeah please review.


End file.
